The Doctor's Traveler
by rosexknight
Summary: New Doctor, new companion, NEW ADVENTURES! Join the Doctor as he encounters a young American girl who intrigues him without him knowing why, and join him in his adventures with her. Written by rosexknight and Alex Palacio.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story my friend Ales Palacio and I are writing together. It features a new Doctor, new companion and of course new adventures! So review to let us know how we are doing!**

The Doctor's Traveler

_Chapter One_

"Well, TARDIS old girl it's just you and me now." he said as he placed a hand affectionately on the console. "Of course it's always you and me in the end isn't it?"

The Doctor laughed as he ran his hand through his dark ginger hair and sat back on the couch. He started tightening the laces of his converse and straightened his bowtie when he was done. This regeneration had taken to wearing his younger counterpart's shoes and trenchcoat. Still, he was unable to let go of the bowtie and tweeted jacket. They were just too cool.

He stood and walked around the console. "Well...where to next? I have an idea. Why don't you surprise me?" he shut his eyes and set some random coordinates, pulling the lever down once they were set. The whirring of the TARDIS was heard and they were off.

-

Danielle Whitrose sat in her flat. It hadn't taken her long to adjust to life in London and she was enjoying it quite well, though she did miss her Hume in the United States.

She sat sprawled across her couch, writing away in her diary. It was blue and leather-bound with pages that seemed old yet lifeless. Those pages held endless stories of adventures and dreams and impossible things Danielle only wished was real. She was in the middle of writing her latest thoughts when she heard it.

It was a whirring sound, almost a whine. A light came, fading in and out as a wind picked up and a blue shape faded into existence before her. The sound stopped, the light faded and befpre her stood an old blue poliece box. She blinked, hand frozen in writing mid sentence, trying to make sence of this.

Blue poliece boxes didn't normally just appear randomly in the middle of flats. She stood slowly, the door opening. A man in converse, a tan trenchcoat, and a bowtie stepped out into her flat. He seemed to be confused as if he were expecting something more.

"A flat?" he asked nobody in particular. It didn't seem he'd noticed her yet. He turned to the box. "What's this then? Why did you bring me here?"

There was no reply of course and he turned back around, looking around.

"Who are you and why is your blue box in my living room?" Danielle asked the stranger who actually seemed very strange.

The Doctor turned to her, a grin spreading across his face. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. Sorry. It's sensitive sometimes. Takes me to places I don't plan to go."

Danielle nodded slowly, processing his words. So this guy was crazy. But not bad. She could tell that. She felt safe enough so she simply flopped back onto her couch.

"Well at least it didn't break anything." she said casually, shutting her journal and looking at him, "I would have made you pay."

The Doctor laughed, sitting next to her. "Oh that's brilliant. Big blue box materializes in your living room and you're completely at ease." he said, "You're an American. In London. Whats your name?"

"Danielle Whitrose."

"You tell a strange man that comes out of the blue box your name?"

"You may be a mad man with a box but you're not dangerous." she said simply.

"And how can you tell that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, examining her.

Brown eyes and brown hair with slight blonde hilights. She wore pajamas and fuzzy socks with no concern that there was someone to see her in them. He wondered if that was typical American or just her.

She shrugged. "I just...can."

The Doctor nodded, suddenly fascinated. Who was this girl? And why had the TARDIS brought him to her? And why did the locket she wore look strangely familiar?

"So who are you?" she asked.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor." he said.

"You're not human. Who and what are you, Doctor?"

The Doctor was astounded. How could she tell that just by a look? There was definitely more to this girl than he could see.

"Well, come with me," He hopped up and snapped his fingers, the doors of his TARDIS flopping open. "And find out."

Danielle paused, mulling it over. It didn't seem too smart. Running off with some weird man who randomly appeared with a blue box and didn't even have a real name. Still, something drew her to him. She smiled up at him.

"Give me a moment to change."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor's Traveler

_Chapter Two_

She walked to her room normally, her knees still bending and her head held high. Her heart was pounding with joy and she finally got to do something just like she'd always dreamed. Though she had no idea what it would be. She was just happy to go out.

As Danielle was slipping one leg into her jean, she tripped. Her journal looked exactly like that blue box.

"Are you alright in there?" The Doctor's voice cracked with worry.

"I'm okay," her voice wavered with insecurity. "Just tripped." Danielle got up and continued to get dressed. She walked into her closet and searched through her clothes to find the cute shirt she's been missing. "Probably left it back in America. Ugh! And that shirt was cute too."

The Doctor knocked. "Almost done? I figured out a place we could visit."

"Doctor! Don't rush a girl, it's rude." She chided and slipped on a random shirt and walked out. "Ready." Her grin lit up the Doctor's face. Or it could've been the fact that she was done getting dressed. "I just need to take something with me…" she picked up her blue journal from the couch and walked into the TARDIS.

She stuck her head inside then back out. She continued this motion around three times. "Oh my God, it's actually bigger on the inside."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, get me every time." Danielle wasn't astounded by the fact that it was bigger on the inside, it was more the fact that she had written this in the journal she now held onto for her life. "Come on! Times happening all around us and you just want to look at the TARDIS. _Allons-y_!"

Danielle walked in and smelled the smell of the TARDIS. It smelled sweet of time; old and antique yet new and brilliant. The exact smell she somehow knew it would smell like. The same smell she somehow knew and had described in her journal. Nothing in the world had freaked her out. Not silly pranks or "scary" movie, but this sent her nerves on edge.

"Now, where in the universe do you want to visit miss Whitrose?" He stood behind his console, spinning and pulling knobs and handles. "We could visit Ancient Greece and enjoy a nice, sweet pastry called _baklava. _I do have a bit of a sweet tooth now come to think of it," he said more to himself than to Danielle who was walking around the TARDIS, what she thought was more of a product of her imagination than anything else. "Or! We could go to the Medusa Cascade! I haven't been since I was a kid, ninety years old…"

"Um…" she spun around staring square into the Doctor's eyes. "Wherever. Surprise me."

He smiled, "Will do. Now hold on."

His smile had managed to send Danielle's mind in a tizzy. His smile, for lack of better words, dazzling! Brilliant, even!

Danielle collapsed as the TARDIS was spinning and jerking them hither and tither. She tried crawling for it, but once it was close to reach, it'll slide away. "Argh! Stay!"

"Almost there! Annnnnnnd…here we are." They stopped and Danielle was just sprawled on the floor. He towered over here and said, "Now tell me, is that an American custom?"

"Hardy-har-har Doctor. The Doctor's a comedian now. Aren't you funny?" He held out his hand and she took it. Once she was up, she looked at him square in the eyes. They were a beautiful green, like crystals. "You know, I've never seen a ginger with green eyes."

"I know! I'm finally happy that I'm a ginger. Hope to stay this way for a while."

"Right…so about my journal…"

"You mean this one?" He pulled out the journal from behind his back. "The one that looks exactly like my TARDIS?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know how that happened. I've had that journal since I was a kid but I started writing in it about a month ago."

"And when did you move to London?"

"About a month ago. Why?"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised. "No reason. So, what do you say we find out what's out there?"

Danielle smiled, dashing to the door before he had time to blink. "Ladies first!"

The Doctor laughed. This one was going to be brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor's Traveler

_Chapter Three_

The doors to the TARDIS opened slowly, revealing a vast field of grass that was broken by a river and a city in the distance.

Danielle stepped out of the TARDIS in awe. "This is brilliant!" she said, smelling the air. "Apples?"

"Apple grass. Miss Whitrose, welcome to New Earth." the Doctor said. "In the 51st century. And in the distance? New new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new new York."

A new smile came over Danielle. Her eyes were almost nostalgic as she smiled.

"One of my favorite places." she said softly as the wind caressed her.

The Doctor gave her a confused look. "Been here before?"

"Never." she said. "So we've traveled through TIME and SPACE?" she asked. "In a BLUE POLICE BOX?

"Naturally." the Doctor said with a chuckle "What did you expect from a mad man in a box? It's called a TARDIS Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's sort of my…magic carpet to the universe."

Danielle nodded, momentarily unable to speek from sheer and utter wonder. When she regained her composure she asked, "Can we see the city?"

"Um...sure." he said, putting his hands in his pockets and leading her off. "We can have lunch at Antonella's Authentic Italian Pizzeria and Focaccera."

Danielle raised an eyebrow as she followed him "Pizza? Really?"

"Good food is timeless." he said.

Danielle laughed, "But it's pizza. I could get that back home any time. Besides, I have no money. And I highly doubt that they take British Pounds on a whole other planet."

"Don't worry." he said, holding up his sonic screwdriver. "We're covered."

"What's that?"

"A sonic screwdriver."

"Screwdriver?" she asked, skeptic.

"Don't diss the sonic!" he said.

Danielle shook her head. "I'm not sure how I'm surprised. Come on let's go!"

"Allons-y!" the Doctor said, running with her towards the seemingly peaceful city.

Of course, all was not as it seemed...


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor's Traveler

_Chapter Four_

"Oh!" The sound of french twitched her at her ear. "Parlez-vous Français? Parceque, j'ai parles bueaucoup de Français! J'ai visité Nice de temps en temps."

The Doctor looked back at her with bright eyes. "We'll make a perfect team."

So as they continue to walk through the city with the smell of apple grass perfuming the air, many questions basted through Danielle's head. "Why does the grass smell like apples? Won't anybody notice the TARDIS? Are we dressed for the year? And what happened between now and back from the twenty-first century? And since when did the New to the seventeenth York get grass? I don't remember grass last time in the twenty-first century I've visited New York plenty of times back then."

"You ask too many questions."

"But isn't a curious mind an intelligent mind? Genius seeking more genius?"

The Doctor spun on the balls of his feet and lifted his finger in the air, as if he just discovered something important. "This is true. Because New to the sixteenth York smelled horrible; no because people don't notice a flying blue box anymore; we are completely tacky and out of time; a lot of things I can't mention in five seconds; since scientist discovered apple smelling grass. Was that it?" He exhaled deeply.

"Yeah," she shook her head vehemently. "Tha–that's about it. Now how about we go get some pizza?" She chain linked her arm around the Doctor's and skipped down the sidewalk. "Do you know where we're going? I vaguely remember. It's on second avenue I know but if we take the subway we'll get off at 96th street and Lexington. It's a walk, but we could get there."

The Doctor chuckled at the nonsense Danielle was spitting out. "Subways? That ended in the downfall of Yesorpatin, back in the thirty-fifth –– _no! _Thirty-_six _century. Tons of pollution! Vermin the size of–– never mind."

"Doctor you can't just leave me hanging like that! It's not fair! I'm curious!"

"A story for another time. Ahh, here we are. Atomin-extrapolator particle transporter."

"Sounds dangerous," but Danielle saw many people and what looked like…cat people volunteering to step on the platform and put their hand and paws on the glowing ball thing. They started to glow all around them and stuff was being pulled from them! It looked extremely painful to watch, but they didn't seem to mind.

"It's a transporter that–"

Danielle raised her hand to stopped the Doctor from explaining. "I have a general idea." She gazed at the machine with wonder. "But isn't it dangerous? I mean, their atoms are being pulled apart from them. And when they finally reached their destination doesn't something go missing or wrong? That can't be entirely safe, you know."

He smiled at her with those bright green eyes. "You really are smart." He took a step forward and leaned in on the machine. "It's entirely safe. Nothing could possibly go wrong. Scientists have fixed those bugs and found the rogue atoms. Returned to their owners."

"You can't return atoms! They're impossibly small. You'd need, like, some giant microscope to see them!"

"Have you forgotten we're in the fifty-first century? For a genius, you forgotten something extraordinary like this!"

"Sorry that my twenty-first century logic doesn't add up to here," she snapped back.

"That's quite right. Now let's go. I believe your crankiness is from your hunger."

"I'm not hungry!" But before she could finish that sentence, the Doctor had managed to put on the transporter and slammed her hand on the glowing ball. "Doctor! Stop it!' Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the pizzeria. The smell of the pizza watered her mouth. The smell of Italy filled her mind.

"Right-o," the Doctor appeared by her side. "Ready for _real_ Italian food?"

"_Real_?" Disbelief filled her voice. "I've also been to Italy, and I highly doubt it's _real." _

The Doctor chuckled again. "Wait till you see this," he opened the door for her and inside was Italy. Literally, Little Italy was inside the restaurant.

"Oh. Okay. " She walked inside and sat in a booth by the window.

"Hello, I'm Penelope." Said a Cat Waitress. "What can I get you to drink?" Danielle's eyes wandered around. "Ma'am? Drink?"

"Oh, um, water please." She smiled politely.

"And for you?" She turned to the Doctor and her tail curled around his leg. She might've also purred.

"Water. Oh, can we order already? I'm in a bit of a hurry."

She smiled and nodded. "Of course you can." She turned her back on Danielle but she was shocked in the face. "What can I get you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to answer, but the riot from outside caught Danielle's attention. "Doctor! Something's wrong!"

"Excuse me," he moved passed the waitress and saw the damage from outside. A cold voice that raised goosebumps on his flesh made his blood run cold as it filled his ears.

"Exterminate. Exterminate."


End file.
